Whose Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?
by TopHat10792
Summary: Molly came to La Push for one reason, and one reason only. She knows he's here, all she has to do is find him. Too bad he doesn't know she's looking for him. But, it's ok, Molly knows exactly what she wants. -"You're mine." "What?" "I didn't stutter."
1. The Pull

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my original characters and the plot to my story, as far as I know most of it is original. I am not Stephanie Meyer! I do NOT own Twilight or anything associated with it! Although, I wish I did...oh, boy, do I. -insert wistful sigh here-

* * *

><p>Things change. I should know that better than anyone. One minute your life will be normal, then, you blink and everything is different. Changed. I was different. My life was different. Not normal. And, I could never go back.<p>

I was twelve the first time I felt the pull. Like a knot in my stomach that kept pulling me away from my house. I started to cry, because it felt like I was being ripped apart. Like pieces of me were being pulled out of my skin, through my pores. I remember gasping, and then screaming for my grandfather. He ran outside, and fell to his knees by my slumped over body, he told me later that he knew what was happening, because it had happened to him too. He thought that because my mother hadn't gone through this, I wouldn't get the gene either. He was wrong, so very, very wrong.

I remember a burning sensation traveling from the tips of my toes, slowly burning my body as it scorched its way up to my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the pain, keep the tears in. But I couldn't stop the scream from ripping its way out of my throat, only it didn't sound like any type of noise a twelve year old girl would ever make. It sounded more like some horrible howl, and it frightened me beyond belief. I cried then, I remember looking at my grandfather, only I couldn't really see him because I had tears streaming out of my eyes and down my cheeks, and asking him what was happening. He told me to breathe, close my eyes, and focus. He said _"Baby, you need to look. No, not with your eyes, try to meditate, like you and grandma do. Push the pain into a ball, push it until it's a perfect little ball, and nothing can break out of it. Can you do that? Alright, now look for a thread, you should be able to find it, it will shine more brightly than you've ever seen anything shine before. Once you've found it, grab hold of it and _PULL_, pull as hard as you can. You should see things, images. What do you see, little one?"_

I remember gasping when I could finally breathe past the fire, closing my eyes I tried to find this thread he said I should be able to find. I didn't question him; my grandfather had never been what people would call normal. He had always been obsessed with the legends and folk lore of his country. He grew up in Ireland, and was raised believing in creatures that, at the time, I never believed to be true.

I sat up straighter when I felt the pull again, I braced myself for the pain, expecting to feel like I was being ripped a part again, but it never came. Instead I felt calm, and protected, I felt like I was being held in strong arms, only the arms were as hot as the fire I had felt not so long ago. But, I wasn't scared, I felt safer than I had ever felt in my life. But, the pull was strong, and soon I succumbed to its grasp on me. I reached out, I don't know why, I think it was my instincts leading my actions, and my hand slipped along a cool piece of thread, it almost felt like a piece of gold: long, cool, and unbreakable.

When I finally gripped it in my little twelve year old hand, my stomach dropped and I gasped. I saw images. Things I will never forget, never want to forget. It was almost like I was running; lush trees and plants swept past my face, but nothing touched me, almost like I passed right through it all. I held tightly to the gold thread, using it to lead me through the maze of greenery. I had never seen so much green in my life, everything was covered in it, even the trees had moss growing over them, and if things weren't green then they were brown dirt or grey sky.

Soon, the thread led me to a meadow, it was beautiful, covered in wild flowers that I assumed were native to wherever I was. It was so peaceful, so quiet…so wrong. There was no noise, nothing, not even a bird singing in the trees. Because of this I was startled by a gasp from behind me, it wasn't my own; it wasn't even a voice I recognized. I could tell it was feminine in nature, and she sounded…not scared, exactly. Unsure, maybe? I turned slowly, I wasn't sure if this girl could see me, wasn't sure if I was even supposed to see her, but I looked at her closely, trying to see if I recognized her in any way.

She was taller than me, but most people are when you're only 4'10'', and she was pretty, not in an overtly blatant way, but in a more unassuming way. I remember liking her hair, it was long and wavy, a chestnut brown, and when the sun hit it natural darker highlights shone brightly. It wasn't like my own hair, which hung to the small of my back in black waves, but it was pretty none the less. Her lips caught my attention too; her upper lip was slightly thicker than her lower lip, and seemed to quiver slightly with whatever emotion she was feeling. But, it was her eyes; her eyes that made me want to step back. They looked defeated, there were other emotions there too, but they mostly just looked dead, unnatural. They were a chocolate brown, but seemed to flash with despair the longer I looked at her.

I was startled when she moved; I was so caught up in looking at her that I forgot that she was startled herself. She took a hesitant step back, and I saw movement in front of her, but when I tried to focus on what she was looking at, all I could see was a vaguely human shaped blur, almost like when you're in a pool and you're looking at something that's at the deep end, you can see the basic shape but no details. I looked back at the girl to see if she could see the shape, and found that she was talking, or I assumed she was talking. Her mouth was moving and it looked like she knew she was talking but I couldn't hear anything she was saying, but it looked like she recognized whatever the blurry shape was.

I tried to look at the creature, whatever it was, but I felt the pull again, this time I was dragged away, I tried to look back at the girl, for some reason I wanted her to be safe, but the woods seemed to stretch behind me into dark shadows, and I couldn't see anything. So I turned forward and this time I was standing near a house. It was smaller than my house at home, and was made out of logs, with a little smoking chimney sitting on top of it. It faced towards a gravel road, and behind it the woods seemed to expand like a daunting protector. I again saw movement near a small opening in the woods, almost directly behind the house, completely covered from sight if someone were to stand in front of the house on the road.

This time a group of absolutely gigantic boys, or men, walked in a line beside each other. They were laughing together and rough housing, something my grandmother would have scolded them for, and they seemed to be happy. I had a strange feeling in my stomach, like, _I know them_, _I know them, I know them_! I had never seen these boys in my life but seeing them was something like relief, like a weight had been lifted off my chest.

I felt absolutely dwarfed by them; they were easily 6 feet in height, and at least three times my width, from shoulder to shoulder. They had bronze skin, and short cropped hair, and each resembled Native Americans. Their teeth flashed white between their lips, and I almost swore I kept seeing toothy grins every time I blinked. Almost like an animal was just underneath the surface of their skin.

I was brought back into focus when a figure stormed past me. Looking closer I could tell it was the girl! She was safe! Or at least I think she was safe, I couldn't tell if the thread was showing me things in the order that they happened, or whatever it wanted to show me. For all I knew the girl could be dead right now. I must have been distracted because the next thing I know, she's slapping one of the boys across his cheek. I already knew that was a bad idea, I didn't know if she could see it, but those boys weren't normal. They had animals inside of them.

I could feel a humming inside of me, like a tingling sensation in my bones, it felt right. It felt _good_. I felt the rip before I saw it, the boy that she had slapped was shaking violently, and right before he snapped the air changed and seemed to charge with electricity, and then the boy was gone and the wolf had taken his place.

I remember thinking, _Well, this is normal, but when did this become normal? Will it stay normal? It feels right. _And it did feel right, I felt like I was home. Well, almost, I still had a distinct feeling that it wasn't quite right, not quite perfect, not yet. It was missing an important element, something that I felt was vitally important to me.

Again I felt the pull, and again I couldn't stop myself from being tugged along, holding tightly to my thread. This time when I stopped I was on a mountain, surrounded by snow. It was cold, so unbelievably cold. My teeth clacked together, and my knees wouldn't stop shaking. The only thing that was the same was the girl, huddled behind a strangely beautiful boy, shivering just like I was. There was movement to my right, and I turned my head slightly to see more clearly through my hair, which whipped around in the frigid wind.

I think my heart stopped, I know I gasped for air. I felt complete, and utterly safe and loved. It finally felt _right_. Like the pieces that I had lost when the burning had taken over my body, were back again. It felt like I had a reason, a reason to breathe, a reason to live, a reason to BE. He was amazing, glorious; there was no adjective that accurately described how absolutely perfect he was. He was my air, I wanted to breathe him in for the rest of my life and never be without him. I _couldn't_ be without him. No! I wouldn't do it! He was MINE! MINEMINEMINE! Everything I wanted, I couldn't even fully understand what I wanted, I was twelve, how many twelve year olds are faced with their future? I was, and I wanted it, I NEEDED it. I refused to live without it.

He was glorious. Sunlight streamed through the tree cover, and glistened off of the snow onto his fur, which gleamed golden in the sunlight. It wasn't just golden; it was the sunlight itself, full of various shades of gold and even dim highlights of light brown. And his eyes, a beautiful shade of mocha, so full of kindness, and I knew he was kind, he had to be kind, no one that was as perfect as he was could be anything but kind. He was amazing. I didn't care that at the time he was a giant wolf, not a human aspect on him other than his eyes (which were more than enough), he was mine, and I would forever be his.

He took step forward, although one of his steps was at least five of mine, towards the girl and the beautiful boy. He seemed to be staring at the bronze haired boy, and the boy was staring back, opening his mouth and talking to the girl, and _again_ I couldn't hear a word he was saying. I stared at him hard, trying to understand, was he talking about my wolf? What was he saying? Please, I just wanted to know!

I felt a jolt in my hand and again I was moving away, but this time I fought. I couldn't leave my beautiful wolf, I wouldn't! He was my air, how would I breathe? How would I live, and survive? The thread wrapped tightly around my thin wrist, pulling my quickly away from him, much faster than before. NO! Nonononononononono! Please, no! I was crying, and tugging on the thread, anything to make it take me back. Finally it stopped, jolting me from a scream.

I was again in a clearing, only this time I was surrounded by people. At least I think they were people, although some were of the hairy variety. They were all so extraordinarily beautiful. Standing to my right was the girl, or I think it was the girl. She was beautiful too, she was pretty before but now she was breathtaking, and unnatural. They were all so still, they didn't move, didn't _breathe_. The only movement came from the wolves, and even then each movement was tense, and controlled. Something was wrong, things were different.

I looked back at the girl, and was startled when I noticed a little girl riding on her hip. She was lovely, and even younger than me, so why was she here, surrounded by so many battle ready people? Her hair was long and bronze and she held a startling resemblance to the girl, my girl, the one I had been following. But, also the beautiful boy, she had his hair color, and the girl's eyes. Their daughter?

I felt a jolt, but this time it wasn't from the thread, which now hung loosely around my wrist, it came from inside me, almost like a cramp in my stomach. My head quickly shot forward, almost giving me whiplash, as I turned my body to face the direction that everyone else was facing. Hooded figures congregated in a straight line across from me, I can admit now that they scared me. They reminded me too much of the stories my grandmother used to tell me, the stories about Death. Where Death would ride in on his black steed and steal the souls of the living with his scythe, storing them in his long black cloak, so that he could bring them to the Underworld. I didn't see a steed, which I was grateful for, but I was still terrified.

Where was my wolf? If he was here, that meant I didn't need to be afraid. I glanced again at the group that I was standing with, why were they here? They we're so…_serious_…my twelve year old mind just couldn't comprehend why they all looked so angry, and so unbelievably tired, not physically but mentally worn out. But I didn't want to think about that, my mind wouldn't focus on that fact. I just wanted my wolf. Where, where, where? _There, _a tug at my chest turned me completely around. Finally. He was still as magnificent as before, but now he looked wary. I wanted to know why, and what I could do to fix it.

I didn't stop to think about how strange it was that I had latched so strongly onto someone that I had never met, never heard speak. Heck, I didn't even know if he was human, let alone if he could speak. It was just natural to me, like breathing. It was just something that I subconsciously did to stay alive. I didn't need to second guess my feelings, they were just there, and I knew that they were real. I knew that if anything were to ever happen to my wolf I would die. Just cease to exist. Poof. He was my world, or better yet my sun. He was the light that I would always strive to be near, he was _IT_. The person I would live for now.

But at the time I didn't care about those feelings. Who was that standing next to him? It was obviously a girl, by the distinct lack of boy bits (my inner child giggled at that-_boy bits_-hah!). I didn't like it, not one bit. She had a silver coat with small highlights of almost sandy hair, a little bit shorter than my wolf, bit she was still bigger than him. I guess that meant that she was older; did that mean he liked older girls? I didn't exactly understand what that thought meant at the time; I couldn't completely grasp the idea of relationships that involved more than just friendship, but at the same time I knew that he was _mine_. And, I was starting to learn that whatever the thing inside me was that sounded like some caged animal did **NOT** like to share. At all. Who would have thought I was possessive?

The girl wolf nudged my wolf's shoulder, catching his attention. It looked like they were communicating in some way, I couldn't tell how; it didn't look like their jaws had the capability to make the correct movement to create words. Her massive head turned to him quickly, and I was caught looking into her eyes…_his _eyes. Okay, crisis averted! They we're related, they had to be related, they had the same eyes, although his eyes would always be a shade or two lighter than hers. His head slowly drifted to up, and it looked like he was looking right at me, but I could tell that his gaze was directed a little bit above my head, so I turned around quickly to try to see what had caught his attention.

I noticed that the girl had stiffened beside me, and her daughter (maybe? I still wasn't sure...) had one of her little pale hands pressed up against her face. I turned my head when I saw two people break off from the masses, one from each side, and slowly walk towards the middle of the field. One of them had long brown, almost black hair, and he was a beautiful as every single other human shaped figure that was there. But there was something different about him, and it terrified me. He was bad, he would only bring trouble. I think it was his skin that tipped me off, it looked like ordinary skin but at the same time it seemed…fragile. It was thin, almost like he was made of paper, and I could almost imagine it shifting with his every move in the most unnatural of ways.

The person that met him was the bronze haired boy, his face was completely blank and he seemed to squint when the man grabbed his hand. Both hunched over their entwined hands and stilled completely. It looked uncomfortable.

Before I could study them more closely the thread around my hand tightened and pulled me quickly back into the woods, I only had the chance to briefly look at my wolf before his form was obscured by leaves and branches. I felt like the air was being ripped out of my lungs, almost like whenever I took a breath it just wasn't enough. I kept being yanked by the wrist through the forest, and soon dark, wolf like shapes were running beside me, there had to be at least five or six surrounding me. I couldn't be absolutely sure though.

I could see a wooden shape up ahead; it was rectangular and looked like it had seen its fair share of weather. I think it was a sign, yep, that's what it was. The thread started to pull me faster and soon everything was a blur, except for that sign. The last thing I saw before I woke up were the words _'Welcome to La Push'_.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, there it is! Yay! I finally got it up! It's taken me forever but at least it's here now :)! So, what do you think? Interested? Let me know what you think, I'm going to try to update as soon as I can, but for now nothing's garunteed. I'm just starting classes, so for now things will be touch and go. Next chapter some history is introduced about the main characters family background, I've done a lot of research to try to surprise y'all and I hope your not dissapointed! Review me if you like, I always enjoy feed back!

-XOXO TopHat10792


	2. Well, What Do Ya Know?

The official definition of different, according to , is: _not_ _ordinary; unusual_. I'm twenty-one and I'm officially different. Been that way for about nine years, officially, but, I think I was born different. When I was younger I was never exactly normal, I wasn't by any means weird, but I had my quirks, just like everyone else.

To my grandparents chagrin, I would follow people. Not in a creepy stalker way, but for some reason I would know when someone had to go somewhere, I would see them and my body would just walk. If the person was just wandering I never felt the urge to follow them, but if they had a specific place in mind, I couldn't stop myself. I would walk side by side with whomever I was following, walking in step with them, keeping pace. I always thought it was unusual that they never noticed me, a six year old girl just trailing after them.

Until I became different…er.

I was twelve when I felt the pull. I was twelve when I was faced with my future, and liked it. I couldn't wait for it. I finally had something to live for, a purpose. But, I couldn't do anything about it, because I wasn't ready. I wanted it so badly, that future I saw, but I was so young. I wanted him, but until I knew exactly what I was and how to control myself, I wouldn't subject him to anything that might cause him trouble.

You might think, "Wow, that was really mature of her." No. It was my grandfather's idea; I was totally ready to jump right in and go find _him _at twelve. Grandfather convinced (sat on me until I agreed) me to wait until I was in complete control. Control of what, you ask? Me.

Like I said before, I'm different, but you really don't know the full extent of just how different I am. On my mother's side of the family, our family tree can be traced far back into the history of Ireland. The history and the myths. Especially the myths. Why so much emphasis on the myths? Because they're not just stories, not to my family. They're real, so real in fact that they're the precise reason I'm so…unusual. I bet you're chomping at the bit right now, huh? You just want me to spit it out already, ENOUGH SUSPENSE!

But, first I'll explain what I look like, I haven't done that yet, as far as you know I'm just some strange person that's obsessed with some dude. Ha. Obsessed. More like would die/live/be a willing slave/kill for. Enough of that, Molly, they're waiting. Uh-um. My name is Molly O'Quinn, very Irish, huh? Like I mentioned before my family is Irish, but if you didn't catch it before, they're only Irish on my mother's side, so why the last name O'Quinn? It's my grandparents, my actual parents died in a car crash when I was very young, and my legal last name is Jiyang. Wow, I jump from Irish to Korean. Molly Jiang (Gee-yang) weird, huh? Now you see why I changed it. With that said, I have dark brown, almost black eyes, and long black hair with straight thick bangs across my forehead. I guess I could be called tall…for a Korean. I'm only 5'6", so only regular sized as far as my Caucasian roots can claim. I'm pretty, I guess, my grandfather has been threatening to buy a pistol for the last seven years to scare off unwanted "suitors". Pffthp, like I would want them when I had already seen my soulmate. Che-yeah right!

I have a bit of an attitude, and I'm insanely possessive. Really, I am. Over everything, I really can't even help it, its instinct. I protect what's mine and when I decide that something is mine I very rarely share. I try to not act that way, I really do, but it's a part of who I am, and I know that even if I had the chance to change anything about myself, I wouldn't. I love who I am, and I'm only now getting to the point that I'm comfortable in my own skin, trust me, it took a loooooong time. But I think I'm off topic, maybe? I don't know, did I have a topic? Oh! Yea, physical description! Actually I think I covered that. Hmmmm…well! Maybe I should just explain what I am. I kind of want to leave you in suspense, but I think I might be attacked…although that might be fun…no! I'll finally talk!

Ok, how to explain…well, anyone from Ireland? That would help. Or is anyone a myth buff? How about watch Supernatural? Ha! That caught your attention, huh? Not everything you learn about my kind off of Supernatural is true, seriously, minions of Lucifer? Ha! We're called many things: Barghest, Galleytrot, Hell Hound, Padfoot, Shuck, Snarleyow, Striker, Trash, Wish or Whist Hound, Yell or Yelp Hound- to name a few. But we're most commonly referred to as Black Dogs. I don't know why, we don't look like dogs at all, unless dogs have glowing red eyes and horns. Yeah, you heard me. Horns. The sharp, pointy kind. Well, that's an understatement, while my horns are sharp they actually curve, the closest I can come to describing them is by saying that they look like a ram's horns. You know, sloping on my forehead to the point that they pass behind my ears, in an almost seashell like design. I'm about the size of a large wolf, not nearly as big as the shifters in Washington. I would be half their size at most, closer to the size of an actual wolf. All Black Dog's are black, duh. I have red eyes when I take the shape of my other half. Yes, I say other half, I'm not completely me when I shift. It's not like I have another personality that takes over I'm just ruled more completely by instinct. And it's not the instinct you think it is, it's Black Dog instinct.

Like I said before Black Dog's aren't what tv shows like Supernatural would have you believe. We aren't the harbingers of death, neither are we hellhounds, or prophecy holders. We're companions, sort of. Remember when I mentioned that I would follow people as a child? That was one of my latent Black Dog instincts presenting itself in the only way my young mind could handle. I was tracking the journey of travelers, drawn by their need to be in a certain place. That's where some of the more well-known myth's come from. The myth states that if a person traveling at night sees the shape of an animal out of the corner of their eye they are in the presence of a Black Dog. They shouldn't run or be afraid, because the Black Dog was only accompanying them on their journey.

In truth, it's a built in reaction to the drive of a person. Say a person walked by me with the goal of buying toothpaste at the grocery store, I wouldn't feel the need to follow them. But on the other hand, if a police officer walked past me on the way to stop a murder attempt I would be compelled to follow that person. It's a way to protect humans. Kind of like a guardian angel, we sense the intention of the person with the goal and either help or hinder them. If the intention is good, we help; bad: we hinder. We have always been the guardians of the human race, or at least the guardians of the people of our small little town. We are not meant to guard them from Vampires or Werewolves or any other supernatural entities (believe me, there is a lot more out there than you may think, seriously, selkies anyone?), we are here to guard them from themselves. The human race has always been a destructive little bunch; seriously they pose more harm to themselves than any other creature they may blame a bump in the night on. We are the evolution of the need to stop the violence that was our nature. We have legends within the actual myths of our people, I won't go into detail, because seriously I'm taking up enough of your time, but we were once very human, and very, very stupid.

I might as well tell you everything about Black Dogs to you. We originated in Europe, no one knows exactly where, but most of us settled in Ireland and France, the country side to be more precise. We don't thrive well in cities because of our other nature. I say this because we have another little gift that makes us different from many other creatures. When we're surrounded by nature, most often a forest we are at our strongest, we flourish under the sun and sky, surrounded by the trees and caressed by shadows. We can't interact near technology, almost like the myths of faeries near steel, it's almost like it just malfunctions, so technology is a no go for me. I'm lucky to get a car working, that's pretty much the extent of what I can be around without it blowing up in my face. So no pretty, shiny new toys for me. Sigh. I mean, sometimes lights even dim when I walk underneath them, talk about a horror movie! But, I'm going off track. Why are we strongest while in nature? What is it about that setting that changes us? We simply become a part of it. I'm not saying that I turn into a shrub or something, I just….hmmm, how to explain…the terrain just doesn't impede my travels. I guess you wouldn't get that, ok, how about we can walk through trees? Well, not necessarily walk through them, more like nature recognizes us and moves out of our way?

To some it may seem like I walk through trees and rocks, maybe a bush or two, like magic. But, it's really more like everything shifts around me so that I don't have to change my path. It's pretty nifty, especially when my grandmother gives me five minutes to get home or she's giving my grandfather free reign of her cupcakes. Seriously, I'll fight or those things. They're like little pieces of heaven wrapped up in a sweater made of icing. Yumm. Off topic. Again.

Okay, what else am I missing? Think, think, think Molly. Oh, crap! The most important thing, you probably want to know why I freaked out over _him_, huh? I know the legends of the Quileute Indians, I'm sure you're familiar with imprinting? We have version of that too, but not to the same extent. Everything about a Black Dog is created, in a way, because of their journey. A journey is one of the most important things to my kind. And usually the journey is to find one thing only: your soulmate. The Quileute tribe is under the impression that their shifters imprint on the most eligible woman to bear strong offspring, that their wolf wants a woman with good characteristics to pass on to their children. While that may be true for them it most certainly isn't for my people. We believe in fate, and true love, we believe that there is one person in the whole world that is meant to be your other half, that you belong to that person and that nothing will change that. That person is everything to you, and the journey to find them is sacred.

Some Black Dogs spend their lives looking for that person, and we live a long, long time. I don't know if we're immortal, all I know is that once we find the person we're meant to be with we adapt to them. Our growth either slows down to match theirs or we age with them. Like with my grandfather, his other half, my grandmother, is human. When he met her he was over fifty years old, but he didn't look a day over twenty, but the day he met her he slowly started to age until he matched her age completely. She is now seventy-six years old, and while my grandfather technically looks to be the same age as she is he's actually one hundred and twenty nine years old. Yea, I know, right?

Our genes don't dilute over time, even by cross-breeding with humans and other "creatures". Human + Black Dog = Black Dog, Black Dog + Black Dog = Black Dog; simple, right? Wrong. We're so freaking complicated, here's the thing: we create hybrids with any type of animal shifter, kind of like when a lion and a tiger get it on, it makes a liger or a tigon. But Black Dog instincts always, always win out over any type of interfering instinct. A Black Dog will always breed true, whether through physical or mental means. So if a Black Dog and an actual Werewolf (not a shifter, like _him_) were to breed they would give birth to a mix between the two. It's not always evenly distributed and it's rare for two children to be the same, one could have a Black Dog's instincts and form, while another would still have the instincts but would only be able to change on a full moon, they might take on the physical form of a Werewolf or they might look like a Black Dog, it's never predictable. But those children are only from the more unstable unions between Black Dog's and anything not able to control their shifts. If I were to have children with _him_ (Oh, God, I'm blushing just thinking about it…and maybe drooling, just a little), they would be much more stable because we both have the ability to shift at will, we are not governed by any outside force.

Oh, gosh! I went on a tangent again! I'm so ditzy sometimes; I explained what it is but never told you the name. Dingbat! That special someone that's our soulmate, and other half, the person we spend our lives looking for is called our Accompanied. I know it's a weird name, but I told you that journeys are very important to my people. Well, when we _accompany_ someone on a journey we protect them (if they have pure intentions) for that short amount of time that they are driven by a purpose, and who would we protect the most if not our soulmate. So the term Accompanied was created to have a permanent defining name for our other half so that the feelings could be explained in a more articulate way.

I think that's it, you're probably in a corner somewhere drooling and blathering like an idiot from the information overload. Sorry again, but you wanted to know. I didn't have to tell you, I could have kept it to myself. But, I wanted someone to know what I'm doing, I want to talk to someone that isn't family, that will listen to me bitch, moan, and complain about everything without judging me.

I guess that's why I'm sitting in this scratchy, uncomfortable seat waiting for a rental car to be given to me. The plane ride to the airport in Seattle would have probably been the best time to write in you, but I wasn't in the mood. Now I am, sue me. I'm nervous, I know he's mine, and I know once he sees me that things will click, but there are too many things, people, and rules to factor in. I'm not sure if I should just tell him straight up who and what I am or if I should let him come to me, let him go at his own pace. I mean it's only fair. I've known about him since I was twelve, since the pull. He hasn't even met me yet. I guess I'll think about it more when I get to Forks. That's where I'm going to be living, because only natives are allowed to live on the reservation, trust me, I tried to buy a house there.

Well, the receptionist just called my name, so I'm going to stop for today. It's a three and a half hour drive to Forks, and I'll still need to unpack my things and settle in before I can write in you again. By the next time I talk/write to you, I'll be one step closer to _him_, to my future.

XoXoXoX

A/N: Wow! So that was chapter two! I would like to thank all of the people the added my story to their favorites and alerts**! Selenaria, HeartsBurstIntoFire17, Vanadesse Meldiriel, RoCkMafIa1719, and i took the night12**. You make me wanna do the hokey pokey! Trust me, it'd be sexy, rawr! :p And a shoutout to: **justanotherreader**, ( if that's your real name :D)for being my first review!

justanotherreader: To answer your question I won't be updating as much as I would like to. Between school, family, holidays, and a social life I don't really have much time. But, I promise I won't abandon this fic! It's my baby and I'll nurture and care for it, even when I want to bitch slap it and claim I don't know it, until it's fully grown and even then I'll make sure it never leaves me! I'm possessive like that. It was hard for me to just get the second chapter out, and that wasn't even as long as I wanted it to be, the next chapter should be much longer ;)

Oh, and I'm sorry if the chapter was a little bit confusing, the next one shouldn't be. There will be actual dialog! Whoot whoot! I was trying to set up the story a little bit, and let you get a little bit of a look inside Molly's mind (which is chaotic and slightly insane). I hope you could follow along!

-XOXO TopHat10792


End file.
